A Twist In The Tale
by yorumi1
Summary: KilluaxFemGon Fairy tale one shots with other parings. In our beloved version of HunterxHunter. Inprogress!


**A Twist In The Tale**

**Yo! minna I have read so many femGon stories that I wanna try one too! In this fanfic Killua is kinda half human half wolf type well y'll understand. Just in case Leona (Leorio) is 24, Kurapika too. While Gon and Killua are 16. If I get more than 10 reviews then I'll probably reconsider making it a one shot so plz review!. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HunterxHunter**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So today's new story is Drumroll please... **

**Little Green Riding Hood **

Once upon a time there was a dear little girl who was loved by everyone who looked at her, but most of all by her grandmother. Once she gave her a nice hood of green, which suited her so well that she would never wear anything else; so she was always called 'Little Antigone Hiding In The Hood' or short for Gon.

One day her aunt Mito-san called her in "Gon, here I baked a cake yesterday, go take them to your grandmother, she is probably very hungry by now. She probably didn't even cook last night." Mito said as she shrugged. "Okay! Understood!" Little Gon chirped and headed towards the door. "Don't forget to say 'Hi' to her from me. Knowing her she is still probably very loud and active" Mito said as she got back to drying her laundry.

"I'm off" Gon replied but not before taking her green hood and went off into the woods, marching towards her grandma's house. Little did Gon know that since the time she had left the house sharp mysterious cerulean orbs were following her every movement.

The mysterious person was following Gon into the woods concealing off his every steep when suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket. He _'Tched' _and picked up his phone, he swore he would kill the person who disturbed him currently.

_"Oi Killua where are you?. Come home quickly right ! I want my new anime dvd now!"_ the voice over the phone seemed pretty aggressive and impatient.

"Oh Millu-nii! you see I am kinda busy now so later~~" the mysterious person cooed and hung up.

_"Wait Killu-"_ the person over the phone grumbled and gobbled up some more chips in his mouth. _'Tch! That Killua I swear I will get him for this' _Milluki thought and gave a very dirty smirk. _'Just you wait Killua I will get you for this' _.

Killua continued his unfinished work and followed the mysterious girl carefully not making her aware of him. He remembered running an errand for his fat ass brother Milluki when all of a sudden his sharp nose caught the scent of a delicious cake. He followed the scent only to find a beautiful girl whose smile was as radiant as the sun. He soon found himself to be attracted to the girl and stated to follow her.

He found the girl standing in the middle of the woods. His sensitive and soft like wolf ears perked up when he heard the girl's voice "Gonta~" she called out. A rustle was heard in the bushes which made the wolf-assassin alert on his guard. His hands changed into that of a wolf, sharp nails which could pierce even the heart.

A small cub of a Kitsume-Guma or a bear fox emerged out of the bushes and chirped. The cub jumped over Gon and tackled her to the ground and licked her. "Haha, that ti-tickles!" Gon said as she laughed. She sat up, patted and gently scratched the cub under it's ear. It purred softly which made her giggle.

Killua clenched his fists he wanted her to do the same things to him pat him, scratch him near the ear and as if by instinct he too purred as he imagined her touch. But guess what bad move, Gon noticed him. Damn his animal instincts.

"Who's there?" she asked as she held the Kitsume-Guma close to her. Killua sighed he had no choice, he slowly came out of the trees. His bushy soft long tail moving along with him.

And for a moment sharp cerulean orbs met large hazel ones, Killua felt as though she was looking into his heart and his breathing became rigid. Gon stared at him and then smiled, he blushed and approached her. Gon didn't flatter she sat there with unfazed eyes, she patted the grass beside her telling him to sit beside her. Killua slowly but carefully walked towards her and sat beside her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him making him flinch. "I was just taking a walk in the woods.." he answered making sure she didn't notice that he was lying. She made an 'o' face and got back to petting the bear-fox. A silence followed them as they nervously shifted.

"Ah! I got it" the girl exclaimed making the assassin surprised. She rumbled through her basket and slowly lifted a piece of cake.

"I have got only one extra so how about we both share it. After all it's better to share and eat!" she smiled at him when he just nodded. She cut the cake in two pieces gave one to him and one to herself.

Gon giggled as she saw him gobble up the piece. She approached him and wiped some of the cream from his face with her finger. They soon realized that their faces were too close and blushed "Sorry There was cream so..." Gon apologized making him flinch. He slowly took her finger, blushed but continued he took her fingers and licked off the cream off her fingers. Gon furiously blushed but could just stare at him licking her fingers. She felt strange yet good, she watched as his hot wet tongue wiped off the cream, he bent a bit more and took the finger into his mouth which made Gon squeak loudly. Killua seemed to notice this he stopped his work, sat up straight and tried to hide his tomato like red face.

"Thank You..." Gon murmured and she too blushed tomato red. They both sat in silence "So why are you here..." Killua asked trying to hide his nervousness. "Ah! I have come to visit my grandmother... Oh! no I am late grandma will be angry" she quickly packed up her stuff and stood up. Killua felt sad that she was leaving so soon he wanted to spend more time with her. "Ah! Umm.. would you like to come with me?" Gon asked which made him widen his eyes. "I knew it! You are probably very busy now!" she turned around to walk away but something stopped her. Killua held her petite wrist and pulled her "I'll go" he whispered. Gon hid her eyes with her bangs and nodded.

They both walked in silence holding each others hands "I'm Antigone or Gon for short" she said attempting to start a conversation. "Killua" the boy said his hand entwined with hers.

"Ah! we are here" Gon exclaimed as she pulled Killua with her. She opened the door and shouted "I'm here Leona Obaa-san" she said happily as she looked inside the small cottage. "I am still too young to be called Obaa-san!" the voice came from a certain room. Gon quickly ran into the room and hugged her grandma "Leona obaaa-san!". "I told you Gon I'm too young too be called a baa-san" Leona said making Gon chuckle. Killua soon entered the room nervously and smiled at the warm scene. Leona immediately noticed Killua and asked "And who might this be?".

"Ah! Baa-chan meet him. He is my new friend Killua!" Gon chirped and both of them blushed a bit. Leona eyed them for a bit but then smiled "So you are just Gon's boyfriend! I thought you were a burglar or something" Leona laughed as both of them blushed red. "Oh! By the way I guess I should tell you but Kurapika is coming at home." she continued. "Kurapika! Yay! I am so excited, I am meeting him after a very long time!" Gon exclaimed earning a confused look from Killua. "Oh! Kurapika's my family friend, we used to play a lot when we were young but lately he's been very busy." she said as Killua felt a pang of jealousy.

"I'm back!" a voice was heard from the dining hall. Gon happily smiled and shouted "Kurapika!" she exclaimed and a beautiful blonde came in. "Gon!" the blonde responded earning a hug from the girl. "I missed you so much!" she said separating herself "Me too Gon" Kurapika responded. "Here Kurapika meet my new friend, Killua!" she said and pointed towards him. As an immediate reaction Kurapika's eyes flickered red and Killua's nails turned as sharp as an dagger. "Eh what happen?" Gon said confused.

"He's a half wolf, a beast!" Kurapika exclaimed guarding Gon by one arm. Killua made a '_Grrr' _sound as he went to attack the blonde. But a certain person stopped him "Stop!" Gon shouted as she stood in between them. "Killua's no beast!, he's my friend!" she said and stormed out of the house dragging Killua with her.

They walked some distance away from the house and stopped."I'm sorry..." a muffled voice came from her and she folded her legs to her chest. Killua could hear the muffled sounds so he guessed that she was crying, he could only do the first thing that came into his mind. He hugged her tightly and hid his face in the crook of her neck, she seemed to stop crying. He took as much of her scent "Oh my God your scent is intoxicating me." he chuckled. "Don't worry this happens a lot of time. It's okay..." he continued. "Are you sure..." she asked him.

"Yaa I am perfectly fine" he responded back as he drew invisible circles in her back.

"How do I know that?" she asked him which made Killua a 'huh' sound and separated himself from her.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked her.

"Who knows you could be lying!" she huffed which made Killua look at her dumb founded.

He sighed but then smiled and leaned closer to her. His lips found hers and he locked his lips with her and she immediately returned the kiss. His hands snaked it's way towards her petite waist and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss while her hands tangled in his hair. They both closed their eyes and stayed in that position for a moment which seemed like forever to them. They soon separated and huffed due to the lack of oxygen. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment and abruptly started laughing.

"Believe me now?, princess." he huffed.

"Yes" she giggled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Killua" she asked.

"Hmm.. what's the matter?" he said as he played with her hair.

"I love you"

"Me, too princess".

While unknown to them two people watched them secretly "Hehe I wonder what would be their reaction to this~" Leona mused as she held a camera in front of her. "Ha, you sure don't change huh" Kurapika sighed. "Well since anyway we are at it, why don't we join ourselves in" Kurapika mused and pulled Leona close. "Hai, Hai whatever you say~" Leona grinned and they both went for a kiss.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thank you so much  
Reviews will be very much accepted!**


End file.
